Damné
by shinobu24
Summary: La vie d'Oliver est remplie de ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une âme pure.
1. Chapter 1

**Damné**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous retrouve pour une mini-fiction en trois parties mais avant tout je remercie grandement toutes celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur "Un lien singulier".**

 **Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta et sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Un couple remontait la rue paisible à peine éclairée par les lampadaires en discutant tranquillement. Il les observait avec attention et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin, s'ils étaient assez idiots pour se promener si tard dans une rue déserte de Star City ils méritaient de mourir. Oliver sentit une main glisser sur son épaule alors qu'un corps se collait contre le sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était Laurel, elle commençait à s'impatienter. Nyssa, son lieutenant en second, qui se tenait à sa gauche, était une femme froide et sans pitié contrairement à son amie qui avait un côté un peu plus dément et qui aimait s'amuser avec ses proies et les faire souffrir. Tommy, qui se tenait légèrement en arrière, attira Laurel pour embrasser son cou durement et calmer son impatience. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans perdre des yeux le couple qui vivait leurs derniers instants de tranquillité. Oliver fit un signe de tête à Nyssa pour lui donner l'ordre d'attaquer. Elle hocha la tête en réponse et ils se lancèrent tous les quatre comme un seul homme sur le couple. En quelques secondes ils les avaient encerclés.

Le couple insouciant sentit l'atmosphère changer subitement et se charger de tension. L'homme fit face à ces inconnus en se mettant devant la femme qui l'accompagnait. Il tenta de parlementer puis se tut en se rendant compte que ses paroles n'avaient aucun poids et qu'il sentait l'instinct primitif de ces êtres. Oliver observait l'homme avec froideur alors que son regard effrayé passait d'un membre à l'autre de leur petit groupe. Puis une étincelle apparut dans son regard… il savait qui ils étaient. Il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de vendre son âme au diable et tout ça pourquoi ? … pour des billets verts et tout ce que ça pouvait acheter. Il était certain qu'il avait dû profiter de la vie durant ces quelques années mais le prix à payer était élevé.

Oliver sourit de contentement en voyant son regard terrifié alors que son esprit s'éclairait, il entendit Tommy et Laurel ronfler d'impatience et il les fit taire d'un geste. Ce n'était pas à eux d'habitude à venir ramasser les âmes, mais son clan commençait à s'ennuyer et ils avaient besoin d'un peu de distraction et ce Cooper était là pour ça. Cet humain avait passé un accord avec un démon des croisements, ils venaient récolter les âmes qui atteignaient la limite du contrat et ils pouvaient s'amuser un certain temps avec elles avant de les lui remettre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel quand l'homme commença à supplier pour sa vie. Il avait horreur d'entendre ces mortels gémir et implorer. On ne les avait pas forcés, ils avaient conclu un pacte avec un démon en toute connaissance de cause. Ce n'était pas eux les méchants, c'était les humains qui étaient trop stupides, qui avaient l'esprit vénal et qui pensaient toujours pouvoir s'en sortir. Il fit un pas en avant pour faire taire ses jérémiades en le toisant du regard.

La jeune femme qui se tenait derrière Cooper jusqu'à maintenant sans rien dire leur demanda de les laisser partir, elle était prête à leur donner son argent et ses bijoux. Oliver posa son regard sur elle et rencontra ses grands yeux bleus terrifiés. Une petite blonde à la plastique parfaite et il sentit une curiosité et un désir se réveiller au fond de lui quand il vit son âme brillante. Une âme qui n'avait pas encore été pervertie,… mais tous les humains avaient leur faiblesse, pensa-t-il et un sourire en coin encore plus carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Chacun était prêt à vendre son âme pour quelque chose et il était disposé à chercher ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir pour pouvoir goûter à la sienne. Il lui attrapa le poignet, alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux de terreur, en donnant ordre aux autres de récupérer leur dû et il se volatilisa avec elle.

Laurel, Nyssa et Tommy encerclèrent l'homme. Celui-ci adossé au mur les regardait tour à tour, tentait de se faire entendre et finit par essayer de les amadouer.

\- « Votre chef est parti avec Felicity… je peux… lui trouver d'autres femmes s'il veut… » Les deux amies se regardèrent avec un air dégoûté avant de reporter leur regard sur cette vermine.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à lui fournir des femmes…? » L'homme hocha la tête, incertain, prêt à tout pour sauver sa vie.

\- « Je crois que tu es pire que nous, un déchet de l'humanité, prêt à vendre ses semblables… tu mérites ta place aux Enfers ». Laurel eu un rire sardonique en faisant un pas vers lui. L'homme recula et un cri mourut dans sa gorge quand il rencontra le mur froid.

Felicity regarda autour d'elle, elle se retrouvait dans son appartement puis reposa son regard sur l'homme qui lui tenait toujours le poignet. Il l'avait transportée ici et sa peur d'être agressée par des voleurs se mua en une terreur plus profonde. Cet homme face à elle n'était pas humain et elle se débattit avec encore plus de force pour lui échapper, frappant sur son torse de son poing et criant le plus fort possible pour alerter ses voisins. Il la relâcha brusquement et elle tomba en arrière, ses cris se bloquant dans sa gorge sous la surprise. Elle se releva rapidement pour lui faire face et trouver un moyen de lui échapper. Sa terreur la galvanisait mais elle doutait fort que ce serait suffisant pour lui échapper et rester en vie. Il n'avait pas esquivé les coups qu'elle avait pu lui porter et il n'avait même pas semblé les ressentir.

Elle le vit sourire alors qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux qui lui barraient la vue. Il avait maintenant un regard intrigué et un sourire joueur. Elle en frissonna alors que la tension dans la pièce devenait étouffante et au moment où elle crut qu'il allait se jeter sur elle, il disparut. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour vérifier toutes les directions et être sûre qu'il n'allait pas l'attaquer par surprise mais il n'était plus là. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes trop faibles pour la supporter et son corps tremblant violemment, sous le coup d'une peur panique.

Felicity finit par avoir le courage de se redresser au bout d'un moment et appela la police en tentant de contenir ses larmes dues à la terreur qu'elle ressentait encore. Une voiture de patrouille s'arrêta devant chez elle dix minutes plus tard et l'agent Schmidt l'a fit asseoir alors qu'elle tremblait violemment et que sa respiration était rendue difficile par ses sanglots. Elle raconta à l'agent ce qui lui était arrivé mais quand celui-ci commença à la regarder avec insistance en lui demandant si elle avait pris des drogues, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû éviter de parler de personnes qui se volatilisaient. Pourtant elle ne disait que la vérité. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle pour calmer ses tremblements et se força à prendre une respiration profonde pour se calmer. L'agent avait l'air d'être à deux doigts d'appeler l'hôpital pour la faire enfermer, elle avait alors bredouillé des explications confuses et avait adapté son discours. Le plus important, ils devaient retrouver Cooper qui avait été enlevé.

Elle se barricada dans son petit appartement mais en faisant face à son salon, elle eut presque l'impression de revivre la scène, de revoir cet homme se tenir au milieu de la pièce et disparaître en un claquement de doigt. Elle sentit son corps se mettre de nouveau à trembler, sa gorge se nouer et sa respiration se faire plus difficilement. Elle ferma les yeux fortement et tentant de contrôler son souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une nouvelle crise de panique, elle devait garder le contrôle pour être capable de faire face à ce qui pouvait se passer. Elle ouvrit les yeux une fois avoir repris le contrôle et s'avança doucement dans la pièce en inspectant les moindres recoins. Elle sursauta en entendant un cri dans la rue, fit volte-face en jetant un regard affolé autour d'elle puis elle entendit un rire retentir. Elle respira un peu plus facilement mais en restant toujours tremblante. Une fois rassurée que personne ne se cachait dans les ombres, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots pour libérer la tension qui l'étreignait.

Elle était seule, personne ne pourrait la croire si elle expliquait ce qui lui était arrivé… d'ailleurs elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Un « homme » s'était éclipsé mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait être. En tout cas si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était, elle avait compris qu'il devait sans doute être le chef de cette bande. Il avait donné les ordres, l'avait éloignée du groupe… et il était rentré chez elle sans aucune difficulté. L'angoisse la submergea de nouveau, elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'abri même chez elle. Elle se leva pour tenter de contrôler son corps et se mit à réfléchir. Réfléchir ça la calmait et ça l'aiderait à comprendre.

Elle se repassa la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Cooper avait tenté de se défendre au début avant de faire un geste de recul et de se figer. Il avait eu l'air de comprendre d'un coup ce qu'il se passait, que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un vol et qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle le connaissait depuis peu de temps mais il avait l'air d'un homme bien, elle réalisa que ces personnes avaient dû les suivre pour savoir où elle habitait mais ça n'expliquait pas comment l'homme avait pu la transporter chez elle. Son esprit semblait vide face à cette information, il n'y avait aucune explication logique, rien en physique ne pouvait expliquer un déplacement dans l'espace de cette façon. Elle laissa cette donnée de côté un instant, même si elle était terrifiée par le fait que cet homme pouvait revenir, elle pensait aussi à Cooper. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, tentait de comprendre la raison de ce qu'il s'était passé en espérant qu'il soit toujours en vie et qu'elle pourrait le retrouver. Et pour ça elle devait découvrir ce qu'était ces créatures. Elle se jeta sur son ordinateur, ça lui serait impossible de dormir de toute façon alors que la peur courait encore dans ses veines. Elle se plongea alors dans l'océan d'internet.

* * *

Felicity ferma les yeux pour les frotter et tenter d'éloigner la fatigue. Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que Cooper avait disparu et elle avait à peine dormi. Elle avait contacté la police pour savoir s'ils avaient eu un signalement correspondant à son petit ami et elle avait été bien incapable de donner de nouvelles informations à l'agent qui lui avait demandé si des souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Elle s'assoupit quelques heures, vautrée sur sa table devant son ordinateur et se réveilla en sursaut une douleur lui vrillant la nuque. Elle geignit et se redressa lentement pour détendre son corps crispé et son regard tomba sur son écran d'ordinateur. Elle avait lu des centaines de pages pour tenter de trouver des descriptions correspondant à ce qu'elle avait vu mais toutes les informations qu'elle trouvait étaient divergentes. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors elle décida de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle avait des courses à faire.

Sur la route pour rentrer, elle surveillait la rue et regardait autour d'elle, sursautant au moindre mouvement trop brusque ou à un bruit fort. Elle s'installa sur son canapé, elle avait préparé ses achats non loin d'elle et maintenant elle attendait que cette chose se montre à nouveau. Elle aurait préféré ne pas le revoir, mais elle était persuadé qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille si facilement vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Elle se souvenait de ses vêtements sombres qui contrastaient avec la blondeur de ses cheveux, sa carrure athlétique qui ne lui aurait laissé aucune chance de s'échapper s'il ne l'avait pas relâché de lui-même, et de ses yeux d'un bleu qui aurait pu paraître angélique si son sourire en coin en la détaillant n'avait pas été aussi concupiscent. Elle retint un frisson qui lui glaça les entrailles. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance qu'il parte sans lui faire de mal pensa-t-elle mais elle était prête à se défendre maintenant en jetant un regard à ses achats.

Oliver apparut sans bruit, tourna la tête pour vérifier autour de lui la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, à peine éclairée par les lampadaires de la rue. Puis son regard se posa sur le corps endormi sur le canapé et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était ravi de se retrouver ici et de profiter de la présence de cette humaine. Il s'approcha lentement, s'assit sur le fauteuil non loin et prit le temps d'observer sa proie. Sa respiration était lente, ses sourcils légèrement froncés et il l'entendit parler dans son sommeil. Il se pencha un peu vers elle pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle disait et il fut entouré de son parfum. Une légère odeur florale et en dessous un ton plus sucré. Il sentit son envie se réveiller et il serra les dents. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas trouvé une humaine à son gout. Il marqua un geste de recul quand elle se réveilla en sursaut et qu'un cri mourait dans sa gorge en s'apercevant de sa présence. Il la vit se lever rapidement et la regarda faire en souriant et en se levant lui aussi, prêt à réagir pour se défendre s'il en avait besoin.

Felicity s'était attendue à ce qu'il revienne et elle s'était préparée. Elle attrapa le crucifix sur le canapé près d'elle et le tendit devant elle en se campant sur ses pieds. Elle focalisa son regard sur l'homme derrière le morceau de bois sensé la protéger. Elle prit le temps de l'observer alors qu'il était immobile le regard concentré sur le crucifix. Un visage fort et viril qui lui aurait plutôt inspiré confiance, si elle ne l'avait pas déjà vu à l'œuvre et que son comportement la première fois n'avait pas été si menaçant. Elle tenait fermement son arme de peur qu'il ne lui retire et se redressa un peu plus pour lui faire face. Oliver fronça les sourcils et se recula d'un pas quand elle avança vers lui, Felicity nota son geste et fit de nouveau un pas plus en confiance.

\- « Je ne me laisserais pas faire, je te préviens... Je te tuerais si tu tentes de me faire du mal ». Elle fit appel à tout son courage et plaqua le crucifix sur son torse en tendant le bras, tremblante de peur.

Oliver se mit à crier de douleur en se reculant, tenta de lui échapper et finit par tomber au milieu de la pièce. Il releva un regard inquiet vers elle, elle le surplombait et elle profita de sa position de force pour lui demander où se trouvait Cooper. Le regard d'Oliver se braqua plus durement dans le sien et elle fronça les sourcils en sentant que quelque chose clochait. Elle vit apparaître un sourire en coin comme celui qu'il lui avait déjà adressé dans la rue et la terreur s'infiltra dans chaque parcelle de son corps ce qui glaça son sang dans ses veines. Le sourire de cette créature se muait en rire moqueur sans qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Tu crois que je suis un vampire ? », lança Oliver en se redressant pour lui faire face, amusé de son erreur. Elle recula avec méfiance, tenant toujours le crucifix devant elle. Ses doigts étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures blanchissaient, le bois entaillant sa peau mais la peur anesthésiait toutes sensations de douleur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu es ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'elle était pendue à ses lèvres et il finit par sourire.

\- « Non, ça ne serait pas drôle si je te le disais… »

Oliver balaya la pièce du regard et Felicity en profita pour se tourner brusquement, attrapa le verre de sel gemme qu'elle avait préparé près du canapé et lui jeta dessus. La poignée de grains de sel frappèrent son torse et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol en rebondissant dans un bruit léger. Felicity se figea en voyant que son dernier moyen pour le garder à distance échouait lamentablement. Son regard resta planté sur son torse fort et intact avant qu'il ne brise le silence qui couvrait sa peur.

\- « Je ne suis pas un fantôme voyons », en riant maintenant à gorge déployée. « Tu es adorable à essayer de me faire du mal... » Il lui attrapa les mains et les posa sur son torse. « J'ai un corps, j'existe… tout comme toi », en penchant la tête sur le côté pour l'observer plus intensément alors qu'elle se débattait pour qu'il ne pose pas les mains sur elle.

\- « Non, pas comme moi...tu n'es pas humain », en tremblant et en ayant du mal à supporter son regard intrusif.

\- « Un petit détail… je l'ai été », d'un ton qui trahit sa peine mais ce sentiment disparut bien vite. Il la relâcha, elle fit un pas en arrière mais ne s'éloigna pas plus de lui, ne tenta pas de fuir et Oliver surpris, la détailla une nouvelle fois. Elle était très courageuse pour une humaine,... il aurait presque envie de l'épargner mais il se ravisa, il voulait jouer encore un moment avec elle en lui présentant une offre tentante pour ravir son âme.

\- « Où est Cooper ? » Sa question le hérissa quand il s'aperçut de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait au fond des yeux.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de lui...

\- C'est un homme bien, vous ne pouvez pas l'enlever comme ça ». Il renifla de mépris et s'avança vers elle, le regard plus dur.

\- « Tu devrais mieux choisir qui tu laisses entrer dans ton lit ».

Felicity fut surprise de ce brusque revirement dans son comportement. Il avait l'air de tout prendre à la dérision et d'un coup il perdait son sourire. Son regard était intense et la scannait, elle s'était sentie forte au début, elle avait cru qu'elle allait pouvoir lui faire face mais elle s'était leurrée. Il allait sans doute la tuer maintenant qu'elle avait tenté de le faire disparaître et elle espérait que ça aille vite.

\- « On n'est pas des anges, je te l'accorde », en baissant la tête pour la secouer de dépit, « mais ton petit-ami n'est pas innocent… il avait une dette à payer ».

L'homme releva la tête et au lieu de voir ses yeux bleus, Felicity tomba dans deux orbes d'un noir profond qui envahissait son regard. Oliver vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquiller de terreur alors qu'un cri remontait dans sa gorge. Il s'avança en un éclair et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier en la tenant contre lui, tout en approchant son visage du sien.

\- « Tu devrais avoir peur pour ta vie et tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui... tu ne devrais pas », alors que sa voix se faisait plus basse et plus profonde.

Felicity ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, son esprit était hypnotisé par ce regard sombre, loin d'être vide, et par sa voix qui vrillait au fond d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans cet océan de ténèbres. Elle sentit que le corps de l'homme adoptait une autre tenue, son attention attirée par autre chose et il disparut. Elle fut déstabilisée par la sensation de ne plus être maintenue et tomba sur son canapé, le regard figé devant elle, ne sachant pas si ce qu'elle venait de voir était réel. Puis une boule se forma dans sa gorge à la certitude qu'il allait revenir et elle fondit en larmes sous l'effet de la peur.

Oliver apparut aux côtés de Tommy qui se tenait adossé contre le mur poussiéreux. Celui-ci observait, avec un sourire amoureux, Laurel se réjouir de terrifier Cooper qu'ils avaient enchaîné dans une cellule. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore remis au démon qui avait passé un pacte avec lui, profitant de leurs derniers moments d'amusement. Oliver s'approcha de Nyssa qui se tenait en retrait alors que les cris de douleur raisonnaient dans cet espace confiné.

\- « Azazel te cherchait... », le visage d'Oliver se ferma. Il jeta un regard à Tommy et se sentit épuisé « il a convoqué tous ses capitaines. Où étais-tu ?

\- J'ai trouvé une nouvelle occupation... plus intéressante.

\- La petite blonde ? », demanda Nyssa.

\- « Elle pensait que j'étais un fantôme », alors qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur son visage à ce souvenir.

\- « Et Felicity est très appétissante », les interrompit Tommy en s'approchant de son ami et chef.

\- « Felicity ? », en fronçant les sourcils en se tournant vers le brun.

\- « Oui, c'est son nom, Cooper a vu que tu semblais l'apprécier et il était prêt à te fournir d'autres femmes... Il a déjà une âme viciée », en souriant en coin.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? », demanda Oliver en donnant un coup de menton en direction de Laurel et pour éviter de penser au fait que Tommy appréciait la plastique de son nouveau divertissement.

\- « Elle s'amuse un peu », alors que le regard sombre du jeune homme se posait sur le corps de sa compagne. « Elle est très douée pour tourmenter les hommes », en riant doucement. « Et comment tu tourmentes cette petite blonde ? », en posant de nouveau son regard sur Oliver.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pour l'instant c'était plutôt elle qui le tourmentait car il avait déjà envie de la rejoindre pour voir ses réactions face à lui et les nouvelles idées qu'elle aurait pour se défendre. Il prit conscience de son envie de profiter de serrer son corps tremblant contre le sien et d'entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

\- « Je compte lui arracher son âme, m'amuser en lui proposant un contrat qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser… et que je n'honorerai pas bien sûr », avec un sourire carnassier qui fit rire Tommy. Nyssa esquissa un sourire à voir son commandant si intéressé à tourmenter une âme, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps et ça la rassura.

* * *

Après avoir écumé le web pour trouver des réponses à ses questions, Felicity se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle avait des pistes mais elle voulait confirmer les informations qu'elle avait pu trouver. Le livre ancien qu'elle ouvrit la fit pénétrer dans un autre monde. Son regard glissa sur les gravures disséminées au fil des pages. Des hommes à tête de bouc, langue de serpent,... Elle tomba sur un chapitre qui confirmait ses doutes... et ses peurs. Cet homme... cette chose... était un démon.

Son cœur frappait dans sa poitrine et la terreur l'enserrait. Sa force, sa façon de disparaître et ses yeux noirs. Tous les détails étaient répertoriés. Elle continua sa lecture, découvrit une hiérarchie de leur monde et les princes des ténèbres avec Belphegor, Azazel, Belzebuth,… Ils avaient chacun un rôle mais leur but était le même : torturer les âmes des humains, les rendre fous et les entraîner aux Enfers.

Le claquement d'une porte la fit sursauter et elle retint un cri de surprise. Son voisin de table lui jeta un regard bizarre en voyant les livres ouverts devant elle. Elle suivit son regard sur la table et se sentit perdue. Elle, si cartésienne faisait des recherches sur les démons. Elle repartit en direction de chez elle encore plus inquiète de savoir ce qui avait pu arriver à Cooper et en ayant peur de voir surgir de nouveau cet être qui reviendrait sans doute pour elle.

Felicity ne dormait pratiquement plus depuis trois jours. Elle s'installa sur son canapé pour se préparer à passer une nouvelle nuit en restant sur le qui-vive. Elle savait maintenant ce qui en avait après elle et elle s'était préparée comme elle avait pu. Elle avait passé un moment à se demander tout de même si elle ne perdait pas la tête, si tout ce qu'elle avait vu n'était rien d'autre que des hallucinations. Son regard se posa sur le désordre de son salon et elle tressaillit en se souvenant du contact du corps du démon contre le sien, la chaleur de sa peau, son souffle dans ses cheveux et sa voix dans son oreille. Elle n'avait jamais été autant terrifiée mais personne ne semblait pouvoir l'aider. Elle devrait lui faire face seule.

Oliver apparut dans son appartement comme la dernière fois et il l'observa alors qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir. Il était resté loin d'elle depuis la veille, pour remplir une mission et il était curieux de savoir comment elle allait tenter cette fois de le tenir à distance. Il s'approcha lentement en cherchant une trace de ce qu'elle avait préparé pour l'attaquer. Il la vit bouger du coin de l'œil, se redressa pour lui faire face et une brûlure irradia son torse. La lumière inonda la pièce et une nouvelle brûlure se propagea sur sa peau, amplifiée par ses paroles récitées d'un ton hésitant.

\- « Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus…» Quand il releva la tête il aperçut la jeune femme le regarder avec crainte, figée sur place. Cette fois, elle l'avait accueilli avec de l'eau bénite. «…omnis satanicas potestas…»

Felicity regardait le torse et le bras de l'homme en train de fumer et le bruit de sa chair crépiter alors qu'elle récitait une prière pour l'exorciser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui envoyer de nouveau une gerbe d'eau qu'il la désarmait une fois la surprise passée. Son corps se colla contre le sien, il referma ses mains autour de ses poignets et elle lâcha la petite fiole qui avait eu son effet. Elle l'entendit ronfler près de son oreille et un grognement monter de sa gorge, elle se figea alors que les mots mourraient entre ses lèvres et qu'un faible gémissement de peur s'en échappait en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui l'attendait. Le temps sembla s'allonger sans fin alors qu'il restait immobile en la maintenant, sa respiration qui s'était emballée commença à se calmer alors que des tremblements parcouraient maintenant son corps. Elle sentit l'homme relâcher sa prise puis se reculer d'un pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et porta son regard sur son torse qui ne semblait pas porter de trace de son attaque et la brûlure sur son bras avait disparu.

\- « Moi qui croyais qu'on devenait amis… qu'on apprenait à se connaitre ». Elle releva la tête brusquement et sentit la colère l'envahir alors qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- « Tu as oublié ton conseil… je ne dois pas laisser entrer n'importe qui dans mon lit ». Il sourit en coin en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais envie d'entrer dans ton lit ». Il vit le visage de Felicity s'empourprer et son sourire carnassier réapparut. « Par contre toi… tu sembles sensible à mon charme », en retenant à peine un rire condescendant.

\- « Tu es un monstre », lui cracha-t-elle à la figure en voulant le frapper. Il arrêta son poing et l'attira à lui en passant un bras dans son dos.

\- « C'est peut-être ça qui te plait », d'un ton arrogant. « Tu as déjà pris le temps d'y penser ? »

Felicity sentit une haine l'envahir, elle se débattit pour se dégager de ses bras pour tenter de lui donner une nouvelle fois un coup et lui montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur. Il serra son poignet qu'il avait en main plus fermement et l'emprisonna un peu plus contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il glissa son visage dans son cou, respira son parfum avant de pincer légèrement sa peau de ses dents. Elle se débattit avec encore plus de rage et il resserra sa prise avec plaisir.

Oliver avait envie d'elle, ce n'était plus seulement son âme et le fait de jouer avec elle qui l'intéressait. C'était beaucoup plus profond et la sentir se débattre entre ses bras exacerbait ce désir.

\- « Ça suffit… arrête de bouger ». Felicity se raidit au ton de sa voix proche du grognement et se força à se calmer en espérant que ce monstre allait la relâcher. « Voilà c'est mieux… », d'une voix plus douce qui la fit frissonner.

Elle sentit la prise se faire moins forte mais elle ne bougea pas, elle n'avait maintenant plus rien pour se défendre et elle se méfiait de ses réactions. Il se recula légèrement sans lui lâcher le poignet. Elle sentait toute sa force, et son côté bestial tapis dans ses yeux bleus. Il pouvait la tuer d'un geste mais pour l'instant il semblait vouloir jouer. Elle avait peur et elle sentait un tout autre sentiment l'envahir exacerbé par la force de ce corps face à elle et le regard de cet homme.

Oliver l'observait, il avait perdu son sourire et son regard était plus intense. Il n'avait pas envie de la torturer et encore moins envie de l'emmener aux Enfers. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes mais il voulait la garder pour lui, seulement pour lui, et se repaître de ses gémissements, de son souffle fébrile, de ses grands yeux angoissés. Même si parfois il passait un peu plus de temps avec certaines humaines, il avait toujours en tête un moyen de les tourmenter pour posséder leurs âmes… mais il ne voulait pas de ça avec elle.

\- « Maintenant que tu sais ce que je suis, j'ai une proposition à te faire ».

Il n'avait aucun pouvoir pour exaucer ses désirs, elle ne l'avait pas invoqué, il n'était pas un démon des croisements mais ça elle ne le savait pas. A des moments comme celui-ci, il regrettait presque de ne pas être un incube pour profiter de son corps pour se nourrir de son énergie vitale. Cette pensée raviva son désir et la femme face à lui sembla le sentir.

Felicity tentait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Cet homme la poursuivait depuis plusieurs jours, il s'était moqué d'elle, lui avait fait peur et son corps tremblait. Non pas de colère, ni de peur… une idée dérangeante faisait son chemin dans son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait maintenu dans ses bras. Elle avait senti son corps contre elle et au lieu de ressentir un élan de dégoût et de terreur, son corps avait été traversé par un désir brut et il appelait à connaitre de nouveau la sensation d'être à sa merci. Alors qu'il avait posé les mains sur elle et qu'il la regardait de cette façon, elle perdait toute raison et son corps en réclamait plus. Son regard l'électrisait et chaque fibre de son corps se réveillait.

Son corps se chargea d'une chaleur troublante, elle s'en voulait mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette envie. Elle vit la convoitise du démon assombrir son regard devenu plus lascif, elle sentait son désir prendre corps en lui et attiser le sien comme s'ils étaient connectés. Son envie devint un besoin quand l'homme se rapprocha d'elle, avant de se changer en exigence quand il la toucha de nouveau. Elle sentit une ligne de feu se rependre sur sa peau et dans son corps alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur sa hanche. Une part d'elle la mettait en garde du danger mais les battements de son cœur, le bruissement de sa respiration erratique et le parfum de ce corps à portée de main assourdissaient sa conscience.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux par-dessus tout Felicity ? », murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Elle frissonna en entendant son prénom dans sa bouche murmuré d'une voix profonde mais ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas avouer ce qu'elle désirait mais elle releva un peu plus la tête. Elle tomba dans son regard et se retrouva hypnotisée par la concupiscence et la force qui se dégageait de son corps. Elle céda à cette tentation faite homme et posa ses lèvres sur celles du démon.

Oliver ne se retint plus, il la souleva sans aucune difficulté et fondit sur elle, la plaquant de son corps contre le mur derrière elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de ce déplacement réalisé en un éclair, envoûtée par le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Un baiser brutal dans lequel ils se battaient, où leur frustration se fondait pour se transformer en faim alors qu'il investissait sa bouche durement. Felicity n'avait jamais ressenti une envie aussi dévorante d'être possédée et elle avait passé ses mains dans son cou pour le maintenir contre elle. Elle se sentait prête à le supplier mais une dernière parcelle d'orgueil la retenait alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à sentir ses mains et son corps sur elle. Son corps lui fit comprendre son exigence quand elle le resserra contre lui et Oliver répondit sans attendre à son caprice. Il déchira son chemisier puis sa jupe pour accéder à sa peau nue alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et qu'elle s'offrait avec ferveur.

\- « Tu es impatiente », en caressant son corps qui ondulait contre lui.

Il sentait un peu plus son intimité se frotter contre son bassin alors qu'elle avait passé ses mains dans son dos et s'agripper à lui. Il glissa une main entre ses cuisses et sentit son humidité alors que **ce** corps chaud et appétissant se cambrait contre lui. Il baissa la tête et dirigea son visage dans son cou. Il embrassa sa veine qui battait dans son cou avant de la mordiller alors que ses doigts avaient franchi la barrière de son sous-vêtement et glissaient entre ses lèvres. Elle était chaude et humide et il avait tellement envie de la prendre qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir encore longtemps. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à trouver son clitoris gonflé de désir et fit aller et venir ses doigts dessus alors que ses lèvres avaient trouvaient sa poitrine.

Felicity se cambra en arrière en gémissant fortement. Elle avait entrepris de lui retirer sa chemise pour découvrir son torse musclé de ses mains mais en sentant ses doigts titiller son excitation son esprit se brouilla.

\- « Oh mon dieu...

\- N'invoque pas le nom de dieu en ma présence », avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, pénétrant sa bouche d'une langue inquisitrice. Il avait abandonné son sexe pour jouer avec ses seins et elle gémit de frustration alors que des frissons remontaient le long de son dos.

Elle se cambra et gémit de nouveau en sentant son sexe dur et prêt pour elle, elle n'en avait pas assez. Quand ses mains quittaient une partie de son corps pour se poser ailleurs, l'excitation et la frustration se mélangeaient. Elle avait envie de le sentir partout à la fois, sa langue qui léchait ses tétons qui dardaient, ses lèvres qui embrassaient sa bouche gémissante, ses doigts caressant son intimité humide, ses mains faisant naître des lignes de feu sur sa peau sensible et son membre qui la pénétrerait enfin. Elle était novice en démonologie mais elle pouvait croire que cet homme était la personnification même de la luxure. Il avait un corps attirant et savait exactement quoi faire pour augmenter et entretenir son excitation.

Oliver avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Il forniquait depuis des siècles avec des démons ou des humains mais il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'appétit pour découvrir et dévorer le corps de sa partenaire. Il ne chercha pas plus à comprendre. Il déchira son sous-vêtement, souleva le corps de Felicity et s'introduisit en elle jusqu'à la garde dans un gémissement guttural. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles à se délecter de sa chaleur. Felicity retint son souffle en sentant sa virilité s'enfoncer profondément en elle et son corps se contracta alors qu'elle resserrait ses doigts sur ses épaules.

\- « Si tu savais comme c'est bon de te sentir autour de moi… », en murmurant contre sa peau, « ton excitation si alléchante… », alors que son visage remontait dans son cou, « qui invite à me déhancher entre tes cuisses », en murmurant dans son oreille.

Elle défaillit encore un peu plus aux paroles crues murmurées contre sa peau. Elle s'ouvrit un peu plus à son membre, respira lentement dans une plainte en sentant le sexe de cet homme palpiter, niché dans son intimité. Elle se sentait remplie et sur le point d'être comblée alors qu'elle était suspendue aux mouvements de ses hanches.

Oliver n'attendit pas pour réaliser un premier va et vient pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans son intimité. Ses mouvements suivants s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir en sentant Felicity se resserrer autour de lui. Il gémit en agrippant son corps avec encore plus de force et se déversa au creux de ses cuisses, son orgasme explosant au son des petits cris excités qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres avant de se muer en un cri silencieux et que son corps se raidissait en l'enserrant.

Il resta encore un instant enfoncé dans sa chaleur sans bouger en entendant le souffle de Felicity se calmer alors qu'il caressait son cou. Elle allait surement le repousser quand elle reprendrait ses esprits, elle s'en voudrait d'avoir cédé à cette attraction bestiale alors qu'il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de lui échapper, mais à cet instant seul comptait ce plaisir sans limite qu'il avait trouvé en se plongeant en elle. Il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler entre ses bras sous la force de son orgasme et il caressa son bras et son épaule de sa main droite alors qu'il la tenait toujours serré contre lui, son visage niché dans son cou.

Il relâcha doucement le corps de l'humaine pour la reposer à terre, la laissant glisser contre son corps en savourant les effluves de son odeur après le plaisir. Son attention fut attirée par la voix alarmée de Tommy, il se tendit et il disparut sans attendre.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce premier chapitre. Cet Oliver démoniaque vous a plu? Felicity semble déjà sous son emprise... mais ça ne va pas être si simple.**

 **J'espère que cette ambiance pour Halloween, avec une inspiration "Supernatural", vous aura plu et que je vous retrouverai la semaine prochaine.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour votre engouement pour ce premier chapitre. Je remercie aphrodite161701, Olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, L21, Evy47, NaDaViCo et Ella399.**

 **Olicity-love: contente que tu apprécie ce démon d'Oliver. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **L21: Je suis rassurée que ce côté surnaturel plaise. Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ton commentaire.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta irremplaçable. Delicity-Unicorn merci pour ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Oliver se volatilisa sans attendre en sentant l'inquiétude de son ami pour se retrouver auprès de son clan et s'aperçut de l'état de Laurel. Ils avaient été attaqués et elle avait subi une blessure grave. Quand il s'approcha d'elle pour vérifier son état, elle le repoussa d'un geste brusque. Elle lui cria après qu'il aurait dû être avec eux, que c'était à cause de lui si elle avait été blessée. Oliver n'appréciant pas son ton, la saisit à la gorge et resserra ses doigts sur sa trachée. C'était lui le chef de ce petit groupe et il n'appréciait pas qu'elle remette en doute son autorité en lui parlant de cette façon. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et à se soumettre à son ton sévère. Quand Oliver se redressa, Tommy s'approcha d'elle pour finir de soigner sa blessure.

\- « Montre lui un peu plus de respect », marmonna Tommy d'une voix sèche. Il était en désaccord avec son comportement et ne voulait pas qu'elle soit châtiée pour son attitude.

\- « Il n'a pas à s'absenter aussi longtemps. Où il pouvait être au lieu de nous aider ? », insista-t-elle.

\- « Surement avec sa nouvelle distraction », dit Tommy. Laurel tourna la tête vers lui et attendit qu'il continue. « La femme qu'il y avait avec ce Cooper… tu t'es amusé avec lui, Oliver s'amuse avec elle ».

Le regard de Laurel se posa de nouveau sur Oliver qui lui tournait le dos alors qu'il discutait de façon animée avec Nyssa. Il se retourna en sentant le regard de Laurel sur lui et ficha son regard dans le sien.

\- « Je suis désolée », s'excusa Laurel. « J'aurais dû être mieux préparée… ce n'était pas ta faute ». Oliver se volatilisa sans lui répondre et sa colère gagna en intensité. Elle sentit la main de Tommy caresser son bras et elle reporta son attention sur lui. Son regard sérieux la sonda un long moment puis elle se pencha en avant pour poser son front contre son épaule et échapper à son regard. Elle tourna la tête, sa tempe reposant contre son corps, son visage niché dans son cou et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Felicity rentrait chez elle après une journée de travail. Elle avait été obligée de reprendre son poste après quelques jours d'absence suite à l'agression et au kidnapping de son petit ami mais comme tous les jours depuis la disparition de ce démon, elle redoutait de le revoir quand elle mettait un pied chez elle, tout en l'espérant, et à cette idée elle s'en voulut. Elle s'était laissée aller entre ses bras et ce qu'ils avaient partagé à ce moment avait été d'une intensité incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de si fort, d'aussi brutal mais depuis elle se sentait misérable. Il l'avait abandonnée, avait disparu à peine avait-il jouit et il lui avait donné l'impression de n'avoir été qu'une cible, une proie avec laquelle il s'était amusé. Sa tristesse disparut pour faire place à la colère qu'elle ressentait contre elle et contre cette bête inhumaine. Elle s'était laissée aller alors que Cooper avait certainement été tué par leur petit groupe.

Elle tenta de se calmer et de repousser cette sensation avilissante d'avoir été manipulée. Elle essayait de comprendre depuis ce fameux soir son comportement, et la seule explication logique était qu'elle avait été possédée par l'aura de ce démon. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui échapper et un frisson remonta le long de son échine alors qu'elle se sentait coupable. Elle avait ressenti une envie brute et incontrôlable ce qui expliquait aussi selon elle l'intensité de leur relation.

Elle vit se rejouer la scène encore une fois. Elle s'était retrouvée seule dans son appartement d'un coup. Les bras forts qui la retenaient ne la réchauffaient plus et elle avait frissonné alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée quasiment nue. Sa disparition l'avait blessée et depuis il hantait ses pensées et ses nuits. Il l'avait utilisée et tout en lui en voulant pour son comportement elle espérait, sans se l'avouer, le revoir pour avoir au moins une explication sur le comportement qu'elle avait pu avoir ce soir-là.

Elle secoua la tête pour se raisonner et éloigner ce monstre de ses pensées. Elle n'avait rien pu faire face à lui, il l'avait captivée de tout son être et il avait été impossible pour elle de résister. Elle avait peur d'être encore sujette à cette envie implacable quand elle se retrouverait de nouveau face à lui mais elle avait aussi besoin de comprendre.

Felicity finit par penser à autre chose et oublia pendant quelques heures ce démon qui avait envahi sa vie. Elle rangea ses courses, son appartement et au moment où elle allait prendre sa douche remontant le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, elle aperçut une forme dans la pénombre. Elle se figea, sa respiration suspendue. Le corps n'était pas celui qu'elle s'attendait à voir mais ça ne pouvait être qu'un démon qui apparaissait ainsi. Elle tendit le bras lentement et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Quand la pièce fut inondée de lumière, elle réprima un sursaut en croisant le regard de la femme qui la toisait un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle la reconnue comme étant une de celles qui avait enlevé Cooper. Elle paraissait aussi froide et sans pitié que ce soir-là alors qu'elle l'observait intensément.

* * *

Oliver restait depuis plusieurs jours aux Enfers. Il ne pouvait pas aller rendre visite à Felicity c'était trop risqué pour lui alors qu'il avait manqué à sa fonction il y a peu de temps mais elle occupait ses pensées. Cette humaine faisait tout ressortir beaucoup trop fortement. Ses envies mais aussi quelque chose de beaucoup plus irritant qui étaient ses sentiments. Il avait passé une partie de son temps à forniquer avec des succubes au service de Lilith mais il s'était lassé rapidement, alors maintenant il torturait les âmes damnées pour occuper son esprit. Il était en train d'obliger un homme dans un scénario sans fin à tenter de sauver sa femme qui finissait toujours par être tuée sous ses yeux. Il se délectait de son chagrin, de sa douleur et des cris de désespoir qu'il poussait. Il absorbait chaque signe de malheur pour tenter d'apaiser le mal qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, un vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Mais même ça ne lui apportait plus autant de plaisir qu'avant. Adossé contre le mur dans le dos de sa distraction, il continuait d'observer l'humain se débattre dans son malheur.

Il fut tout à coup interrompu par deux démons envoyés par Malcolm au vu des tatouages qu'ils portaient, une flèche noire ornée de symboles démoniques. Ils lui ordonnèrent de le suivre et il se plia à cet ordre bien que leur façon de faire ne lui plut pas, laissant derrière lui l'humain qui criait de désespoir à voir disparaître sa femme encore une fois. Il sourit en coin tristement, il ne restait plus qu'à cet humain à torturer à son tour pour faire cesser son tourment et il serait bientôt comme lui. Un corps à l'âme noire et au cœur froid.

On le conduisit dans une pièce sombre loin des âmes prisonnières et loin de la salle faite pour accueillir les légions de démons qui vivaient dans ces lieux. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Tommy, Nyssa et Laurel déjà présents. Si Malcolm avait un problème avec leur clan, c'était lui qu'il aurait dû convoquer et non pas ses amis. Il s'avança dans la pièce toujours escorté, Malcolm au fond trônait comme le chef tout puissant qu'il pensait être, Tommy et Nyssa se tenaient sur la droite alors que Laurel de l'autre côté de la pièce le regardait approcher de façon hostile. Il sentit une agressivité à son égard avant de se rendre compte qu'une personne se tenait derrière elle.

\- « Oliver approche », lui lança Malcolm et il fit quelques pas de plus, dépassant Nyssa et Tommy. Le corps caché jusqu'à maintenant se révéla à son regard, il s'agissait de Felicity, enchaînée à une chaise et bâillonnée.

Il posa son regard sur elle seulement quelques secondes et la scanna rapidement. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales, elle était échevelée mais elle ne semblait pas blessée… pas encore pensa-t-il. Il serra les dents à la voir attachée ici en sentant une haine naître contre celui qui avait posé les mains sur elle. Il voyait de là où il était qu'elle était terrorisée. Son regard croisa le sien et elle ne le lâcha plus des yeux alors qu'il s'approchait. Puis il vérifia les réactions de Laurel, elle semblait jubiler à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Il se força à porter de nouveau son regard sur Malcolm en ignorant délibérément Felicity. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais il était plus sûr de faire ainsi.

\- « Que voulez-vous ? », d'une voix tendue.

\- « Soit un peu plus respectueux », répondit Malcolm d'une voix profonde. Oliver serra les dents et s'inclina devant le démon de niveau supérieur.

\- « Pardonnez-moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? », lui demanda-t-il alors que son corps transpirait de rage contenue. Malcolm l'observa un moment sans rien dire en laissant croître la tension qui devenait palpable. Il sourit amusé par le comportement de ce démon de rang inférieur et prit plaisir à lui annoncer la suite.

\- « Je t'ai préparé une petite surprise… », en faisant un signe vers Felicity.

\- « Cette humaine est à moi, je la tourmente depuis quelques jours… », s'empressa de préciser Oliver.

\- « Et tu vas la torturer devant moi », avec un sourire sadique. « Je manque de divertissement.

\- Je ne le ferais pas ici, elle m'appartient…

\- Tu vas obéir… », l'interrompit-il avec rage. « Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête depuis trop longtemps, tu as besoin de rentrer dans le rang… alors tu vas me montrer que tu es encore capable de torturer l'âme d'un humain avant de tuer cette jolie petite chose ». Le cri étouffé de Felicity se fit entendre alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de se dégager de ses liens.

Le corps d'Oliver se hérissa de haine à l'encontre de ce démon et le sourire de Laurel fit éclater sa rage. Il savait qu'elle se vengeait car elle avait été blessée et qu'elle considérait que c'était sa faute alors qu'il passait du temps avec Felicity. Il la connaissait depuis des siècles comme les autres membres de son clan, il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être battu par quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle et surtout qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son autorité quand il la contredisait depuis qu'ils avaient perdu Sarah. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas même si ce n'était pas directement sa faute mais il était responsable de leur clan et pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un seul coupable.

Il jeta un regard à Tommy et Nyssa qui se tenaient toujours en retrait, leur soutient était sans faille depuis toujours et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Il bondit en direction de Laurel qui se plaça derrière Felicity pour se mettre à l'abri et plaça sa main à la hauteur de sa gorge pour la menacer et garder à distance Oliver. Felicity se contracta, la terreur se lisant sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux.

\- « Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux… », grogna-t-il. Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa menace. Elle recula la main qui s'était approchée de sa gorge et regarda Oliver avec dédain.

\- « Tu ne mérites plus ta place de chef…

\- Alors c'est donc ça, tu veux me remplacer ?

\- Si tu te montrais aussi cruel qu'avant je n'aurais pas à le faire… mais tu es devenu trop faible. Tu prends la défense d'une humaine », lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

\- « Je ne prends pas sa défense, elle est à moi », cria-t-il.

\- « Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la façon dont tu t'es attaché à elle. Tu es devenu un démon inoffensif », dans un rire sardonique.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette dernière phrase mais ne réfléchit pas quand il vit Laurel armer son bras pour tuer d'un geste sec Felicity. Il bondit et propulsa à terre son ancienne amie. Ils se battirent un moment, il plongea sa main d'un geste rapide dans sa cage thoracique et laissa retomber son corps inerte sur le sol. Il ne s'appesantit pas sur ce qu'il venait de faire, redressa la tête et se rendit compte que Tommy et Nyssa se battaient contre les deux démons au service de Malcolm. Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci, il était descendu de son trône et s'approchait calmement de lui avec un sourire en coin. Oliver jeta un regard à Tommy et ils se comprirent. Au moment où Malcolm s'élançait sur lui pour l'empêcher de fuir, Oliver arracha ses liens et se volatilisa avec Felicity.

Ils atterrirent au milieu du petit appartement de celle-ci. Oliver la relâcha et elle s'éloigna de lui pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri. Il ne tint pas compte de sa réaction, concentré sur leur survie. Il tendit le bras et récita une série d'incantations qui firent apparaître des symboles ésotériques sur les murs autour d'eux.

Felicity tomba brutalement sur le sol et se pelotonna sans attendre dans un angle de la pièce pour se protéger. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Quand la dénommé Laurel l'avait enlevé, elle avait tenté de lui faire face mais elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle l'avait emmenée dans une cellule et alors qu'elle entendait des cris de douleurs et de désespoir emplir ce lieu sombre, elle avait prié pour voir le démon qu'elle connaissait près d'elle. Elle s'était reculée contre le mur de terre et avait levé la tête en entendant du bruit se rapprocher d'elle. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu la voir, peut-être qu'il l'avait fait emmener jusqu'à lui et elle comptait pouvoir lui faire entendre raison, le convaincre de la relâcher. Son souffle s'était perdu quand elle avait vu apparaître devant elle cet homme brun à l'air arrogant, elle s'était tu sous l'effet de la peur. Il était beaucoup plus impressionnant que les démons qu'elle avait croisés jusque-là, une aura dangereuse émanant de lui. Celui qu'elle connaissait maintenant comme leur chef avait fait courir son regard sur elle et son sang s'était figé quand il avait dit à Laurel qu'elle avait choisi un très bon appât.

Elle releva la tête pour observer le démon murmurer dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas alors que des symboles mystérieux apparaissaient autour d'eux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulaient ces démons, pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à elle mais elle voulait que ça s'arrête.

Oliver avait la main droite tendue la paume ouverte vers l'extérieur, marmonnait en tournant sur lui, puis il porta la main gauche à son flanc alors que sa voix semblait dérailler. Il baissa le bras et se tourna vers elle, elle aperçut une tâche sombre se rependre sur ses vêtements.

\- « On devrait être protégé pour un petit moment », se força-t-il à articuler et il s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd en ayant utilisé ses dernières forces pour les mettre à l'abri.

Ses blessures étaient importantes et ce charme de protection lui avait enlevé ses dernières forces. Felicity resta immobile quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de son corps, toujours sur ses gardes alors qu'un liquide noir se rependait sur le sol. Il respirait difficilement et ses yeux étaient à peine entrouverts. Il avait été touché et il semblait en mauvais état. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, il avait dressé des barrières autour d'eux et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait sortir sans lui… et même s'il était un être démoniaque, il l'avait aidée. Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine… pour la tuer peut-être de ses propres mains après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait… elle repoussa cette idée ne voulant pas y croire. Elle posa une main sur sa joue doucement en réprimant ses instincts.

\- « Qu'est-ce que… ? Tu es blessé ? »

Oliver tourna la tête vers elle, Felicity fut surprise de ne voir aucune crainte, aucune trace de haine alors qu'une de ses amies s'était retournée contre lui mais une souffrance à laquelle il paraissait habitué. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Tommy apparaissait face à elle. Elle eut un geste de recul et bégaya pour expliquer que son ami avait une blessure importante. Tommy se baissa et souleva son vêtement pour se rendre compte de la profondeur de la plaie. Il retira un sachet de sa veste et étala le contenu sur la plaie en récitant une litanie au langage obscure alors qu'Oliver gémissait.

Felicity le regardait faire tout en pensant qu'il semblait être venu directement ici, il n'avait pas eu besoin de les chercher et elle eut peur qu'une meute de démons ne débarque.

\- « Comment vous avez pu entrer ?... Il a dit qu'il avait mis des protections.

\- Oui mais pas pour les membres de son clan », en lui lançant un regard avant de baisser la tête pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail.

Tommy finit de s'occuper de son meilleur ami puis s'assit près de lui pour prendre le temps de souffler. Il gardait une main posée sur son torse pour vérifier sa respiration alors qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

\- « Il va mieux ? » Il releva la tête, il avait oublié l'humaine qui se tenait toujours près d'eux.

\- « Il devrait s'en remettre… mais ce n'est pas passé loin », en la regardant intensément. « Oliver a tué ma compagne », Felicity tressaillit face à son regard noir en ayant peur qu'il la considère responsable de ce meurtre, « mais Laurel l'avait cherché… elle n'avait pas à le défier de la sorte… elle s'est alliée à Malcolm, elle a failli le tuer… », en posant son regard sur le corps d'Oliver « et il a fait ce qu'il devait faire. Et tout ça pour vous… », d'un ton légèrement incrédule en la scrutant maintenant.

Il savait depuis quelques temps qu'Oliver passait beaucoup de temps à surveiller cette femme, il disait s'amuser à la tourmenter mais il était sûr maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il souleva son ami et l'installa sur le canapé. Il souffla d'inquiétude à le voir ainsi alors qu'il devait repartir pour tenter de brouiller les pistes de leur fuite.

\- « Il devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps », avant de se tourner vers elle. « Vous allez rester avec lui, de toute façon si vous sortez de chez vous il y a de forts risques que vous soyez traquée et tuée. Malcolm n'aime pas se faire ridiculiser. Je vais renforcer les protections et je reviendrai quand tout se sera un peu calmé. Dites-lui quand il se réveillera, que je suis parti retrouver Nyssa et qu'on est à l'abri ». Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire. « Je vous confie mon meilleur ami, si quand je reviens il est mort ou que vous avez disparu, je vous traquerai sans relâche… et je vous tuerai. C'est bien compris », insista-t-il.

\- « Oui », d'une voix éraillée.

L'homme disparut, elle se rendit compte que ça ne lui paraissait même plus bizarre et son regard se posa sur celui allongé sur son canapé. Oliver… un nom bien trop classique pour un être tel que lui. Elle prit le temps pour la première fois de l'observer sans avoir peur de ses réactions. Il avait des traits virils et un corps fort, même en cet instant où il paraissait endormi il était impressionnant. Elle l'entendit avoir des difficultés à respirer, se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Elle nettoya les traces de sang qui le maculaient puis s'installa sur le fauteuil non loin de lui sans le quitter des yeux. C'était un démon et pourtant en le regardant ainsi, on ne pouvait pas se douter de sa nature et de ce qu'il cachait. Depuis qu'elle avait cédé à son envie pour ce démon, elle avait du mal à accepter son comportement. Se demandant encore comment avait-elle pu le laisser la toucher aussi facilement.

Quand Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, Felicity se rapprocha de lui lentement pour ne pas qu'il l'attaque en se sentant en danger.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? », demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, perdu.

\- « Ton ami m'a confié ta surveillance… tu es blessé, trop gravement pour t'emmener ailleurs.

\- Tu n'en as pas profité pour finir de réciter ton exorcisme ? », en se redressant sur l'assise difficilement.

Felicity resta silencieuse, elle n'y avait même pas pensé car elle n'était plus aussi sûre qu'il veuille lui faire du mal après ce qu'il avait fait pour la sauver.

\- « Je ne veux pas te tuer, tu m'as sauvé ». Le regard d'Oliver continua de balayer la pièce pour ne pas rencontrer le sien.

Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé l'assaillirent. Il revoyait Felicity terrifiée alors qu'elle était retenue prisonnière. Il avait tué Laurel alors qu'elle voulait lui faire du mal et au moment où il se volatilisait, Malcolm lui avait infligé une blessure. Comment il en été arrivé à tuer un membre de son clan pour sauver une humaine ?

\- « De toute façon je suis trop puissant pour ce genre d'exorcisme », se défendit-il.

\- « Même dans ton état ? », lui demanda-t-elle vexée. Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de briser leur contact.

\- « Où est Tommy ?

\- Il est à l'abri avec… Nyssa », en recherchant le prénom. « Il reviendra te chercher. »

Oliver hocha la tête, rassuré par cette information, puis il souleva sa chemise pour vérifier sa blessure. Elle avait arrêté de saigner et elle se refermait déjà. Puis il vérifia les symboles sur les murs.

\- « Tommy les a renforcés… », elle se tut quand Oliver reposa son regard sur elle. Il avait l'air de lui en vouloir alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

\- « Je dois partir », en tentant de se redresser.

\- « Il a dit que tu devais rester ici.

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres », cracha-t-il en colère en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

Felicity sursauta et fit un pas en arrière avant de souffler un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

\- « Il a dit que s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit il me tuerait… et je ne préfère pas mourir alors tu vas attendre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas tenté l'exorcisme », en riant d'un air dédaigneux. « Tu avais peur pour ta vie », en s'adossant dans le canapé et en soufflant pour tenter de contenir la douleur qu'il ressentait.

\- « Je ne vais pas courir le risque de me faire tuer alors que tu viens de me sauver.

\- Hm… », grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

\- « Merci… de m'avoir sauvé.

\- Ce n'est pas pour te sauver la vie que je l'ai fait… je voulais avoir l'occasion de m'amuser encore un peu avec toi », asséna-t-il sans la regarder.

\- « Et pour ça tu as été jusqu'à tuer une de tes amies ? », lui demanda-t-elle pour lui montrer qu'elle ne croyait pas totalement à ce qu'il disait.

\- « La ferme », hurla-t-il tout à coup et elle serra les bras autour d'elle en un geste de protection.

Oliver était hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Obligé de se cacher après s'en être pris à un des siens, avoir tenu tête au roi de leur cercle. Il en voulait à Laurel d'avoir voulu se venger et de le remplacer et il en voulait à Felicity. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que tout était à cause d'elle. Il avait voulu passer plus de temps près d'elle alors que ça ne lui arrivait jamais de perdre autant la raison.

\- « Tout ça c'est à cause de toi », enragé et en se redressant en la pointant du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as envoûté ? » Il se mit à chercher autour de lui des marques de magie en renversant les meubles sur le sol.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », en s'éloignant craignant que dans sa colère il s'en prenne à elle.

\- « Je cherche des marques d'envoûtement. Il y a forcément une explication… », en se parlant à lui-même et en continuant de renverser les meubles autour de lui.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas jeté de sort.

\- Tu as déjà essayé de me tuer, ça serait logique. », lança-t-il irrité.

Oliver redressa la tête après avoir arrêté de vérifier s'il y avait des symboles ou des sachets aux pouvoirs qui pouvaient amoindrir les siens et posa son regard sur Felicity. Quand il avait posé les yeux sur elle la première fois, elle avait éveillé un intérêt immédiat, son âme pure qu'il pourrait tourmenter et sa plastique parfaite n'y était pas pour rien non plus. Il s'était amusé avec elle alors qu'elle avait tenté de le repousser mais bien vite ce contact avait évolué et une envie bestiale les avait rapprochés. Il revoyait encore le regard de son humaine s'assombrir ce qui lui avait fait perdre toute retenue. Il s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait prise alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir entre ses bras.

Mais ça avait été une erreur, une erreur monumentale qui l'avait conduit à délaisser son clan, à affronter Laurel et à enlever Felicity. Il n'aurait pas dû la sauver, tout n'était pas encore perdu à ce moment et pourtant quand il l'avait vu retenu prisonnière et menacée, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et la seule idée qui l'obsédait était de la mettre à l'abri.

Il brisa leur contact visuel, se baissa pour redresser un fauteuil et se laissa tomber dessus à bout de force. Il ne pouvait plus rien rattraper maintenant, il allait être obligé de fuir et il avait mis son clan en danger.

\- « Tu as mal ? », demanda Felicity dans un murmure en s'approchant doucement de lui. Il ne répondit pas mais grogna de douleur. « Tommy a laissé ça pour toi », en lui indiquant une petite boite tombée au sol qui contenait de quoi le soigner.

Elle la ramassa, l'ouvrit et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle approcha sa main doucement tout en surveillant ses réactions, releva sa chemise pour voir sa blessure et le soigner. Elle récupéra un peu de substance avec son doigt et la badigeonna sur la plaie comme l'avait fait Tommy.

\- « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? », demanda-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés pour contrôler la douleur.

\- « Tu m'as sauvé.

\- Pas pour te venir en aide… pour m'amuser avec toi », se défendit-il encore une fois et pour restituer une distance entre eux.

\- « Peut-être… que j'ai envie de m'amuser moi aussi ». Il lui attrapa le poignet fermement et elle sursauta à son geste brusque. Elle releva la tête lentement pour trouver le regard de son démon. « Tu as plus fait pour moi que n'importe qui jusqu'à maintenant », lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce qui masquait à peine sa peur.

\- « Tu as oublié que je t'ai choisi parce que je voulais tourmenter une âme innocente.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas si innocente que tu le crois… en tout cas je ne le suis plus. »

Son corps se remplit d'une tension quand le regard d'Oliver se plongea dans le sien mais il la relâcha rapidement. Il se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle, il fallait que Tommy vienne le chercher. Il essayait de l'appeler mais il n'apparut pas.

Felicity le rejoignit en s'approchant doucement alors qu'il paraissait écouter une voix, posa une main sur le côté de sa tête mais il se recula précipitamment. Il n'avait aucune envie d'éveiller de la pitié chez elle. Il ne voulait pas la sentir si proche de lui bien que sa caresse ait apaisé son mal durant un temps infime.

\- « Tu sais j'ai fait du mal... beaucoup... et j'ai pris plaisir à faire tout ce mal. Je ne mérite pas une once de ta pitié », en lui parlant durement, son regard retrouvant le sien.

\- « Mais tu n'es pas que ça… tu m'es aussi venu en aide. Tu n'as pas toujours été un démon… tu étais humain. Je pourrais te sauver à mon tour ».

Elle avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler en sa présence mais ça allait plus loin qu'une attirance physique. Il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait agir pour le bien d'autrui et elle voulait lui faire entendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- « Je ne suis plus qu'un démon, rien en moi ne peut être sauvé ». Sa voix douce le torturait en lui rappelant sa vie lointaine de simple humain, elle semblait vouloir lui faire croire au pire, lui faire penser qu'il n'était plus ce démon sanguinaire respecté par tous. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux me sentir entre tes cuisses encore une fois ? », en retenant tant bien que mal son désespoir et son irritation à se sentir si faible quand elle était proche de lui.

\- « Pas comme ça », murmura-t-elle blessée par ses mots, en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de lui pour poser une main sur sa joue.

Cette fois Oliver ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux pour apprécier le toucher sur sa peau. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle douceur et elle semblait lui être encore plus douloureuse que les coups qu'il avait reçus. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui en faire. Il ouvrit les yeux avec l'intention de la repousser encore une fois mais il se laissa prendre dans son regard profond.

\- « Tu m'as sauvé tu ne peux pas être si mauvais… », alors qu'elle fouillait son regard pour voir son âme damnée.

Tommy apparut et brisa l'instant et leur connexion. Oliver en profita pour se reculer et pour regagner une part de sa volonté.

\- « Tu vas mieux ? », lui demanda-t-il en les observant sérieusement.

\- « Oui, on doit partir », ordonna-t-il sans regarder Felicity.

Il ne pouvait pas retrouver son monde, ils étaient sans doute devenus des parias mais il ne pouvait pas rester près de cette femme, il ne pouvait pas se sentir si faible, il ne pouvait pas ressentir toutes ces émotions oubliées qui se réveillaient.

\- « Tu vas me laisser seule ? », demanda Felicity incertaine de ce qu'il se passait en le voyant s'éloigner.

\- « Tu n'es pas comme nous,... », asséna Oliver.

\- « Malcolm ne sait pas qui tu es », expliqua Tommy en la regardant froidement. « Et si des démons viennent te chercher, tu seras invisible à leurs yeux avec le charme installé ».

Elle les vit disparaître, croisant le regard d'Oliver avant de le perdre et de se retrouver à nouveau seule au milieu de son salon, un sentiment d'abandon l'étouffant. Il avait fait plus que la sauver de ces démons, même s'il avait voulu au moment de leur rencontre la tourmenter, elle avait appris qu'il lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie. L'inspecteur qui avait pris en charge l'enquête sur la disparition de son petit ami lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient découvert que Cooper était lié à des affaires plutôt louches et que de nombreuses femmes qu'il avait pu côtoyer avaient été retrouvées mortes. Oliver était réellement la seule personne qui l'avait aidée et protégée au péril de sa propre vie.

* * *

 **Oliver a beau sentir une attirance pour Felicity, celle-ci le perturbe trop pour qu'il puisse y faire face… et il fuit.**

 **Je vous retrouve pour le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Bonjour à toutes, je suis contente que cette mini-fic vous ait plu, en particulier ce Oliver démoniaque ;)**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Delicity-Unicorn, NaDaViCo, Evy 47, Ally84, Meliisssa.L, Jessy.jess35 et L21.**

 **olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce final.**

 **Ally84: ravie que ça te plaise, merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **L21: je ne porte pas trop Laurel dans mon cœur du coup c'est souvent la méchante... Oliver s'enfuit mais tout n'est pas fini. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Je vous livre le dernier chapitre mais juste avant un dernier mot pour ma beta Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour ta présence et tout ce que tu fais. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Felicity dans le loft vide d'un immeuble abandonné dans la banlieue d'une ville quelconque, préparait tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin. Elle trempa le pinceau épais dans la peinture et réalisa un grand cercle sur le sol, puis un pentagramme entre les branches duquel elle écrivit une série de symboles en suivant le modèle du livre posé près d'elle. Elle avait mis longtemps à trouver le bon pentagramme et les bons ingrédients, mais cette fois elle était persuadée que ça allait fonctionner.

Depuis qu'Oliver avait disparu avec Tommy elle n'avait eu de cesse de le retrouver. Elle avait senti en le voyant s'évaporer dans la nuit qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier tant qu'elle n'aurait pas les réponses à toutes ses questions. Elle avait eu besoin de le revoir pour comprendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé alors elle avait tenté de suivre sa trace. Cette seule idée avait occupée cette année. Elle avait lu, appris et pratiqué des incantations pour se familiariser avec le monde des démons et se perfectionner pour exorciser sans faillir. Elle avait rencontré des exorcistes, des sorcières, elle avait eu accès à des grimoires. Elle avait invoqué des démons de plus en plus puissants pour leur soutirer des informations et enfin aujourd'hui elle était sur le point de toucher au but.

Elle se redressa et déposa la peinture et le pinceau dans un coin puis plaça une chaise au centre du pentagramme avant de se repositionner près de la table où son matériel était disposé, de sortir une soucoupe de son sac à dos et d'y verser une poudre noire. Elle feuilleta les pages de son livre ancien et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle caressa la page du bout des doigts alors que ses yeux survolaient l'incantation. Elle souffla lentement pour calmer son angoisse et commença à réciter les vers dans une langue étrange devenue naturelle pour elle. Elle souleva la soucoupe qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche et à la fin du sortilège, elle approcha une allumette qui fit flamber la poudre.

Elle dirigea son regard sans attendre vers le centre du pentagramme, pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa, puis un courant d'air se leva et la brise se transforma en vent violent. Elle plissa les yeux pour se protéger tout en surveillant le centre de la pièce. Le vent tomba brusquement et il était là. Il se tenait dos à elle, regardait autour de lui désorienté, il n'avait pas changé, peut-être quelques cicatrices en plus sur ses bras qu'il avait gagné au cours de cette année passée, des blessures assez graves pour ne pas pouvoir disparaître grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il se tourna, la vit enfin, son ventre se contracta sous l'effet de son regard qui se fit immédiatement plus dur et il avança vers elle sans hésitation.

\- « Praesidium », murmura-telle et Oliver sembla se cogner contre un mur invisible. « Incursio », et il fut traîné par une force invisible, assis et maintenu sur la chaise.

Oliver avait senti l'invocation l'attirer, il se demandait bien qui pouvait l'appeler avec une telle force. Ils avaient effacé leurs traces avec Tommy et Nyssa et ils vivaient dans l'ombre sans se faire remarquer par les autres démons, créatures ou humains. Il regarda autour de lui une fois stabilisé et il remarqua immédiatement le piège à démon. Il se retourna et vit Felicity l'observer avec un sentiment qu'il avait peu connu…un espoir fragile mais bien présent. Et sans pouvoir se contrôler la colère le submergea. Il voulut s'en prendre à elle mais avec un mot, il fut piégé et elle l'immobilisa.

\- « Libère moi immédiatement », hurla-t-il alors que ses yeux prirent leur couleur sombre. Il se débattit avec force pour qu'elle le libère mais elle le regardait comme s'il ne l'impressionnait pas. Il se força à se calmer tout en lui jetant un regard haineux.

Felicity voyait le corps d'Oliver contracté, elle l'entendait grogner et ne le lâchait pas des yeux de peur de le perdre encore une fois. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne soit pas heureux de la voir mais pas qu'il soit aussi furieux.

Elle était droite face à lui, ne cillait pas, elle semblait fatiguée, les traits un peu plus tirés et un corps plus musclé à ce qu'Oliver pouvait juger par rapport à ses souvenirs. Ils continuaient de s'observer sans un mot alors que la tension dans la pièce était toujours aussi présente.

\- « Il y a longtemps que je te cherche…

\- Hé bien tu m'as trouvé alors relâche moi », l'interrompit-il.

\- « Tu as été blessé ? » Oliver l'ignora et elle continua. Il était en colère contre elle, il ne voulait pas être ici mais elle n'abandonnerait pas maintenant après avoir fait tout ça. « Je veux te demander quelque chose… je veux que tu me transformes. »

Il se mit à rire, un rire froid et sans âme. Elle sentit son espoir vaciller mais sa détermination ne flanchât pas.

\- « Pourquoi tu voudrais que je te transforme en démon ? Tu veux fuir le reste de ta vie ? Te cacher avec un clan de parias ?

\- Je veux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… comprendre cette attirance… Je veux être comme toi et… être avec toi ». Oliver la regarda stupéfait et sentit sa colère chanceler, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait et ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse vouloir vivre cette vie pour être avec lui.

\- « Tu ne veux pas ça, crois-moi… tu ne veux pas ressentir ce vide immense, cette douleur lancinante au fond de tes entrailles… tu ne veux pas entendre les cris de souffrance sans fin de ceux que tu as torturé car c'est ton rôle », sans la regarder et en ignorant le but de sa demande. « Et je suis un démon, je n'obéis pas aux humains.

\- « Bien alors je vais te faire redevenir humain ». Le regard d'Oliver se braqua de nouveau sur elle et elle put y lire une lueur d'incompréhension à ses paroles.

\- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça », en se moquant tout en surveillant ses gestes. Elle s'était approchée de la table où son matériel était disposé et elle ouvrit une pochette en cuir.

\- « Tu as disparu il y a un an mais cette fois je ne te laisserais pas faire.

\- Tu penses pouvoir m'enchainer pour me garder près de toi ? », d'une voix cinglante. Elle se tourna vers lui avec une seringue en main et la lui montra. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette seringue ? », lui demanda-t-il tout à coup inquiet alors que son instinct lui disait qu'à voir la confiance de Felicity elle avait trouvé le moyen de mettre son plan à exécution.

Felicity sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, ça faisait un an qu'elle cherchait à retrouver Oliver et elle ne le laisserait plus s'enfuir. Elle ne voulait pas l'arracher à sa condition, il pouvait aimer être un démon mais elle voulait rester près de lui, ressentir encore ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans ses bras et bien plus encore. Pour tout ça, elle était prête à devenir une créature des ténèbres si ça lui permettait de vivre à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait que lui pour la transformer en démon et s'il ne le voulait pas, elle pouvait lui donner la chance de redevenir humain. Elle se souvenait de cette lueur qu'elle avait vu briller dans le regard d'Oliver quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait été humain il y a très longtemps.

Elle franchit le cercle et s'approcha du centre du pentagramme en contrôlant ses tremblements. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'Oliver immobilisé sur la chaise alors que tous les muscles de son corps étaient contractés, qu'il respirait fortement et qu'il surveillait tous ses gestes.

\- « J'ai fait des recherches pendant un an… tu m'as dit que tu avais été humain… je te donne une chance de le redevenir… d'arrêter de te battre si tu souffres d'être un démon.

\- Tu n'es pas assez idiote pour penser que c'est possible ? », en riant tristement et en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Si seulement cela était possible pensa Oliver. Il avait frayé avec les mauvaises personnes à un moment de sa vie, il avait eu besoin d'oublier ce qui l'entourait à cette période. Il avait invoqué un démon avec des amis et celui-ci bien plus puissant que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient lui avait proposé des pouvoirs et une vie éternelle contre son âme. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps et sa vie avait été totalement transformée. Il avait appris à torturer, à tromper, à tourmenter et il avait oublié son désespoir peu à peu. Mais depuis quelques temps sa vie avait été bousculée de nouveau et sa condition de démon l'écartelait. Il ne savait plus vivre sans faire le mal et pourtant chaque geste fait dans ce sens le tuait peu à peu.

\- « Je ne peux pas redevenir humain » affirma-t-il.

\- « Il y a du sang humain dans cette seringue,… une certaine dose…, une incantation… et ton côté démoniaque disparaîtra.

\- Ne me touche pas », lui ordonna-t-il en se reculant comme il pouvait en se débattant pour se libérer de ses liens.

Felicity le regarda avec inquiétude mais sa décision était prise. Elle se baissa et lui planta une première seringue dans le bras. Oliver la regarda faire avec une certaine appréhension même s'il ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait à lui rendre son humanité perdue. Il grogna à sentir la brûlure se répandre dans son corps alors qu'il tentait toujours de se libérer. Il sentit le sang humain se mélanger au sang démoniaque et une trainée de feu se répandre peu à peu dans le réseau de ses veines. Felicity avait envie de poser une main sur sa joue pour le réconforter mais elle devait garder ses distances, être sûre d'abord que ça fonctionnait. Elle se recula sans lui tourner le dos alors que le corps d'Oliver se contractait sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle vit sa tête pendre avant qu'il ne la rejette en arrière alors qu'un cri de douleur s'échappait dans un hurlement inhumain.

Oliver, les yeux fermés, tentait de contenir ce qu'il ressentait. Felicity ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle tâtonnait, jouait à la chasseuse mais il ne l'aiderait pas. Il ne ferait rien pour l'encourager dans sa folie. Elle devra affronter seule, ce à quoi elle allait donner naissance alors qu'il sentait la brûlure se rependre dans son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux pour savoir où elle se trouvait maintenant. Elle rangeait la seringue vide et en préparait une autre. Sa queue de cheval glissa et il aperçut un tatouage sur son omoplate droite, un symbole d'anti-possession. Elle avait dû avoir une vie bien différente cette dernière année de ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre avant et une nouvelle douleur lui traversa le cœur.

Felicity rangea la première seringue vide et relâcha le souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Ça faisait un an qu'elle espérait ce moment et elle y était enfin. Elle avait imaginé de nombreux scénarios, elle avait même pensé qu'Oliver aurait pu être heureux de la revoir en se rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le retrouver. Son cœur se serra et elle repensa aux risques qu'elle avait pris, jusqu'à devoir porter un tatouage d'anti-possession après une invocation qui avait mal tourné.

Oliver subit ces injections pendant plusieurs jours, il perdait parfois conscience quand la douleur devenait trop intense et quand il était réveillé, c'était la culpabilité qui le torturait. Il avait l'impression que tous ses sentiments endormis par son côté démoniaque se réveillaient et il prenait conscience de façon encore plus pointue de tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Il prit conscience de ses larmes quand la main fraîche de Felicity se posa sur sa joue pour les essuyer.

\- « Ne me touche pas », hurla-t-il et elle recula en retenant un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. « Ça te plait peut-être de me torturer mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ».

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager et il réussit presque à libérer un de ses bras. Felicity recula rapidement hors du pentagramme pour être plus en sécurité et le surveilla de loin. Elle avait mal à le voir ainsi mais il devait passer par cette douleur pour redevenir ce qu'il avait été. Elle avait appris de nombreuses choses durant ses recherches sur Oliver et sur son clan. Il était un démon depuis près de cinq cents ans, il avait formé un clan avec des démons novices comme lui et ils avaient réussi à se faire respecter dans la hiérarchie démoniaque grâce à leur alliance inébranlable. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Laurel perde sa sœur et Oliver la sienne. Deux jeunes démones qui avaient été traquées par des chasseurs et exorcisées. C'était la première version de l'histoire qu'elle avait apprise mais en rencontrant des démons de plus haut niveau, elle avait appris un détail qui expliquait de nombreuses choses. Elles avaient été tuées par un des sbires de Malcolm pour contenir ce clan qui prenait trop d'importance.

Elle ferma les yeux aux souvenirs qui l'assaillirent ensuite. Elle avait réussi à sauver des humains possédés mais elle avait aussi tué un certain nombre d'entre eux, possédés depuis trop longtemps et qui n'étaient plus réellement vivants.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux, le soir était tombé et tout était calme alors qu'il appréciait la brise fraîche qui glissait sur son corps transpirant. Il supportait cette douleur depuis trop longtemps et son corps, bien que fort, faiblissait de plus en plus. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva Felicity qui était allongée sur un canapé défoncé qu'elle avait traîné jusque-là. Il essaya de voir si elle était réveillée.

\- « A quoi tu penses Oliver ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

\- « Que ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure… »

Il rompit le charme qui le maintenait sur la chaise et se leva en chancelant. Felicity se redressa rapidement alors que son cœur s'affolait, comment pouvait-il bouger et se libérer de son incantation ? Il sourit en la voyant si surprise et fit un premier pas lentement pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait se déplacer. Felicity attrapa une arme posée près d'elle et la serra dans sa main comme si cette simple petite chose pouvait tuer un démon. Elle cherchait à toute allure dans sa mémoire pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais la surprise la figeait. Oliver s'arrêta devant le trait tracé au sol, à l'intérieur du cercle entourant le pentagramme, la fixant un peu plus intensément. Felicity ne le lâchait pas des yeux, son charme avait dû perdre en puissance pour le maintenir sans bouger mais il ne pouvait pas se libérer de ce piège à démon, elle avait déjà eu la preuve que ça fonctionnait.

Oliver fit un nouveau pas et posa son pied à l'extérieur du piège. Il vit le regard de Felicity s'agrandir alors qu'un sourire de plaisir étira ses lèvres.

\- « C'est un piège à démon… et avec tout le sang humain que tu m'as injecté… je ne suis plus tout à fait un démon ».

Felicity resta un instant à l'observer, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de se venger et elle n'était pas prête à abandonner. Elle se mit à courir pour lui échapper, pour avoir le temps de trouver un nouveau moyen de l'immobiliser et Oliver se mit à la poursuivre. Il tendit la main, caressa du bout des doigts ses cheveux avant de se sentir immobilisé par un corps. Oliver s'agita pour se libérer, Tommy venait d'apparaître et quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son ami qui le retenait il lui ordonna le lâcher.

\- « C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? », lui demanda-t-il en colère. « Lâche-moi, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

\- Hors de question Oliver ». Celui-ci arrêta de se débattre ne comprenant pas les mots de son ami.

\- « Tu ne peux pas vouloir me tuer toi aussi », en essayant de se tourner pour voir Tommy.

\- « Je ne veux pas te tuer, je veux que tu redeviennes humain ». Oliver se figea à la phrase de son ami et une nouvelle colère le remplit à entendre son meilleur ami s'opposer à lui.

\- « Mais je suis un démon ! », en se débattant maintenant fou de rage et il tomba à genoux toujours maintenu par Tommy dans son dos.

\- « Tu as failli te faire tuer plusieurs fois… tu as tenté le sort… », en resserrant sa prise Oliver se défendant avec encore plus de force, « mourir par la main d'un autre pour ne pas le faire toi-même… Tu es devenu incontrôlable jusqu'à te mettre en danger et à réchapper de justesse à la mort ».

Oliver se figea en entendant son ami, il avait été plus transparent que ce qu'il avait cru. Cette année n'avait été qu'une fuite en avant avec l'impression de tout avoir perdu. Son clan était quasi mourant, ils n'étaient plus que trois mais il avait encore la chance de pouvoir compter sur ses amis. Il avait du mal à regarder Tommy dans les yeux alors qu'il avait tué sa compagne. Celui-ci ne lui avait jamais fait de reproches, il l'avait même soutenu en lui expliquant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait mais il se sentait coupable et ce sentiment ne disparaissait pas. Il avait alors commencé à se battre, il avait affronté le moindre démon qu'il croisait pour évacuer sa rage et sa frustration. Il les avait tous tués pour ne laisser aucun moyen à Malcolm ou à un autre roi des Enfers de les retrouver. Il avait décimé des créatures telles que lui pour éviter de se faire du mal mais ça ne le calmait que brièvement. Il avait tenté de nourrir ses ténèbres mais rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser sa faim insatiable.

Quand il rentrait dans leur repère secret, dans les caves humides ou les maisons abandonnées, il revoyait Nyssa et Tommy et se rendait compte qu'il les avait obligés à vivre une vie de fugitifs, à se cacher quand ils avaient pris sa défense au moment du sauvetage de Felicity. Il en avait longtemps voulu à cette humaine, la considérant comme la cause de tous ses problèmes. S'il n'avait pas croisé sa route, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé et il continuerait à tourmenter les humains en tentant d'ignorer le vide immense dans son torse. Il avait même pensé à la faire disparaître mais il avait craint de changer d'avis en se retrouvant face à elle et il s'était encore plus haït en se sentant aussi faible. Il s'était attaché à cette humaine et il la détestait pour ça.

\- « Je sais que tu souffres et que tu cherches un moyen de mettre fin à cette souffrance », reprit Tommy, « mais elle peut t'apporter autre chose. C'est elle qui peut tout changer ».

Tommy connaissait Oliver depuis des décennies, il était un chef de clan juste qui avait toujours su leur apporter ce qui leur fallait. Ils avaient vécu des pertes difficiles avec Sarah et Théa et pourtant il n'avait jamais failli. Mais au fil des années, le poids de ce qu'il était, semblait de plus en plus difficile à porter. Et il savait ce qu'Oliver endurait en plus maintenant, qu'il se torturait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette humaine et qu'il l'avait quittée pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Elle avait réussi à toucher la parcelle d'être humain qui survivait encore en lui. Et elle pouvait faire plus… il l'espérait pour son ami.

\- « J'ai fait parvenir à Felicity une part de ce qu'il fallait. J'ai fait ça pour toi… tu n'es plus aussi fort qu'avant et…

\- Je vais te tuer pour avoir fait ça », cracha Oliver en voulant se défaire de la prise de Tommy.

\- « Tu mérites d'être heureux maintenant, de connaître le bonheur », d'une voix plus basse et tremblante en resserrant sa prise alors que son ami se débattait avec plus de violence.

\- « Je ne peux pas », en crachant sa colère et sa rancœur.

\- « Tu penses que tu ne le mérites pas après tout le mal que tu as fait pourtant on est trois à penser le contraire ».

\- « Tu veux récupérer ma place c'est pour ça que tu fais tout ça », tenta-t-il pour ne pas écouter Tommy.

\- « La tête d'un clan de fugitifs… ?» dans un rire triste.

\- « Alors tu veux te venger pour Laurel ?

\- Si ça te permet d'accepter plus facilement la situation pense ce que tu veux Oliver » d'une voix lasse en secouant la tête.

\- « Je ne peux pas… je dois mourir », alors que sa colère s'estompait et que sa voix faiblissait. Tommy ne répondit pas et attendit que son ami continue. « Je vais lui faire du mal », en murmurant, « j'ai déjà tenté de le faire ». Oliver se tut en sentant sa gorge se serrer et sa haine de lui-même s'intensifier. « Depuis que j'ai commencé à me transformer, je me rends compte de tout ce que j'ai fait je ne mérite pas de vivre… elle doit me tuer de ses mains. Une injection de trop,… je serai totalement humain et mon corps mourra.

\- Tu ne me feras pas de mal… je le sais ». Oliver releva la tête, Felicity se tenait auprès de Nyssa. Elle avait entendu sa confession et il n'avait plus moyen de lutter. Il regarda son amie mais elle ne lui fut d'aucun secours. « Et je suis prête à me transformer » Felicity se tourna vers Nyssa pour lui expliquer. « Il existe une incantation… il suffit d'une parcelle d'âme démoniaque…

\- Non », murmura Oliver en sentant que la situation lui échappait.

\- « Il souffrira un court instant mais il ne mourra pas… », continua-t-elle.

\- « Nyssa je t'interdis », mais Felicity poursuivait pour essayer de convaincre son amie.

\- « Je serai plus forte une fois transformée… et il ne se sentira plus en danger si je suis comme vous… je pourrais vous aider.

\- J'ai dit non », cria-t-il cette fois. « Pourquoi tu penses que je veux que tu sois avec nous ? Tout ça c'est à cause de toi… », cria-t-il, « j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir croisé ta route…, » avec hargne. « J'aurais dû… », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus faible sans arriver à mentir encore.

Elle s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde. Il n'avait vu que de la douceur dans son regard la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé, puis de la terreur, de la colère, de l'envie, de la tristesse et maintenant il le fuyait pour ne pas le voir envahit de certitude.

\- « Tu ne sais pas… », en baissant la tête.

\- « Quoi ? Dis-moi… » Oliver sentit la prise de Tommy disparaitre mais il ne bougea pas, anesthésié par la douleur qui affluait à nouveau dans son corps et son esprit, par la peur et l'incertitude.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de tourmenter, torturer, tuer… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une âme damnée, un instinct qui te pousse à perpétrer les pires actes… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec la culpabilité de tout ce que tu as fait…

\- Non je ne sais pas… mais j'ai une idée de ces ténèbres qui se cachent en toi », en caressant sa pommette de son pouce, « et je sais surtout ce que c'est de vivre sans toi et je ne veux plus ressentir cet abandon et cette solitude.

\- Non », en relevant ses yeux dans les siens. « Je sais que je te ferais du mal… même si je ne le veux pas, regarde mes amis… regarde-moi… Et tu perdras ta lueur, ta douceur… tu ne seras plus la même… tu ne seras plus celle… que j'ai connu. »

Il détacha son regard de Felicity et observa Nyssa, elle était la plus forte, elle était celle qui aurait pu l'aider mais elle pensait comme eux. Elle croyait qu'il avait la chance de vivre une nouvelle vie grâce à cette humaine et qu'il y avait droit. Il posa son regard à nouveau sur Felicity, elle croyait en lui plus que lui-même. Si elle croyait assez en lui pour prendre autant de risques, il pouvait essayer de redevenir humain. Il aurait une chance de redevenir celui qu'il avait été ou bien il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances ce qui serait une punition juste après cette vie. Il sentait qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais alors il cessa de se battre. Oliver ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il sentit la main de Felicity courir dans ses cheveux et sentit l'apaisement et la confiance, de nouveaux sentiments l'envahir.

\- « Fais-le », murmura-t-il.

* * *

Oliver ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il fronça les sourcils en ayant une impression étrange. Une sensation d'être plus léger et il frissonna en sentant un souffle d'air sur la fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrant sa peau. Il repensa aux dernières heures qui avaient transformé sa vie et à celle qui en était responsable.

Felicity lui avait fait la dernière injection et il avait observé tous ses gestes, il avait attendu patiemment les effets qu'il avait déjà ressenti, il s'était focalisé sur elle pour endurer la douleur mais avait fini par perdre conscience.

Il se redressa sur le lit en position assise pour regarder autour de lui et la vit assise sur une chaise à quelques pas. Elle avait l'air tendue et le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- « Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… » d'une voix enrouée et il se racla la gorge, « je crois. » Oliver sonda son âme, chercha ses démons, s'enfonça au plus profond de son esprit. « Je… je crois que ça a fonctionné… », en relevant le visage vers elle.

Felicity n'attendit pas et se précipita pour s'assoir à ses côtés, prit sa tête entre ses mains et sonda son regard à son tour.

\- « Ça a marché », murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes contenues.

Oliver était plongé dans ses grands yeux bleus, elle était bouleversée et il se sentit envahi par sa douceur. Felicity se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ce qu'il avait ressenti avant n'était rien comparé à la vague de sentiments qui le submergeait à cet instant. Il posa ses mains sur son corps et sentit le désir l'enflammer. Il attira plus durement Felicity contre son corps, caressa ses hanches, sa taille, remonta à sa poitrine avant de glisser une main sur sa nuque pour la retenir contre lui.

Felicity suffoquait dans ce baiser ardent mais elle ne l'aurait brisé pour rien au monde. Elle avait placé ses mains autour du visage d'Oliver et lui rendait son baiser avec passion et ferveur. Il lui avait fallu un an pour le retrouver et elle ne le laisserait plus s'enfuir.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements avec empressement et Oliver bascula Felicity sur le lit pour la surplomber. Il avait une envie dévorante de se retrouver enfouit en elle et il ne chercha pas à plus résister. Il se présenta à son entrée et donna un coup de rein pour se retrouver à l'abri dans sa chaleur. Il geignit à cette sensation d'absolue retrouvée et entama une série de va et vient alors qu'il embrassait sa poitrine et qu'elle avait resserré ses bras autour de lui.

Felicity gémissait de plaisir, elle retrouvait enfin l'homme qu'elle avait perdu et rien ne semblait avoir changé. La passion naissait entre eux dès qu'ils se touchaient et son orgasme explosa au fond de son ventre en pensant qu'ils étaient enfin réunis. Elle se resserra autour de lui et il jouit à son tour en gémissant contre sa peau. Elle sentit ses coups de reins se calmer avant qu'Oliver ne s'immobilise et qu'il ne dépose une série de baisers pour rejoindre son cou et enfin trouver sa bouche pour un baiser paresseux.

Il finit par se retirer, se coucha sur le dos et Felicity déposa sa tête sur son torse. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta son cœur battre avec plaisir. Elle frissonna en sentant ses doigts courir sur son dos et sourit jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'arrêtent sur son omoplate là où le tatouage qu'il avait aperçu était dessiné.

\- « Ton tatouage d'anti-possession… c'est parce que tu as eu peur que Malcolm s'en prenne à toi ? »

Oliver sentit Felicity resserrer sa prise sur lui. Il savait qu'il était difficile de revenir sur ce qui avait pu se passer mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire durant cette année, sans doute pour savoir de ce dont il était responsable encore une fois alors que son regard se focalisait sur le pentagramme entouré d'un cercle fait de flammes.

\- « Non… j'ai dû apprendre de nombreuses choses pour pouvoir te retrouver, j'ai invoqué des démons pour tenter de retrouver ta trace et quand j'ai raté l'exorcisme de l'un d'entre eux, il m'a possédé pendant quelques minutes ». Elle avait ressenti cette colère, ce vice et surtout ce vide sidéral. Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'aimait pas penser à cette période de sa vie mais maintenant elle ne craignait plus rien, Oliver était auprès d'elle.

\- « Et tu voulais encore ressentir ces ténèbres quand tu m'as demandé de te transformer ? », lui demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- « Je suis prête à tout… et ce vide n'aurait pas été aussi profond si tu avais été à mes côtés », en relevant la tête, posant son menton sur son torse.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que son regard balayait son visage. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait ressentir un tel attachement pour lui alors qu'il ne lui avait apporté que les ténèbres.

\- « J'ai eu la chance de m'en sortir seulement grâce à un chasseur de démons… c'est lui par la suite qui m'a appris tout ce qui m'a servi pour te ramener près de moi », en relevant les yeux et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- « C'est grâce à lui… et surtout grâce à toi. », en posant sa main sur sa joue. Felicity se redressa un peu plus pour trouver ses lèvres.

\- « Tu m'en veux de t'avoir transformé en humain ?

\- Je ne le suis pas réellement… pas entièrement. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne supportais plus la condition de démon mais je n'avais aucune chance d'être autre chose. Grâce à toi c'est terminé », en posant son front contre le sien.

\- « Je ne te laisserai plus m'abandonner… », murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser dessus.

\- « Je ne le tenterais plus. »

Oliver fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos, attrapa ses hanches et la plaça sur lui d'un geste rapide. Felicity gémit et frissonna en sentant son sexe déjà dur pour elle, souleva ses hanches et s'abaissa quand Oliver se présenta à son entrée en gémissant de plaisir à le retrouver. Elle avait besoin d'étancher sa soif de lui qui la tenaillait depuis si longtemps et elle s'y emploierait tous les jours.

Oliver se laissa une nouvelle fois emporter par ce besoin de se lier à cette femme. Son état de mortel ne ternissait pas l'intensité du plaisir qu'il avait déjà pris avec elle et il voulait lui apporter tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait... l'aimer au point de vouloir se damner et le désirer jusqu'à lui rendre sa condition.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce dernier chapitre, comme toujours le olicity se retrouve et se sauve. Merci encore à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire, qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire et pour vos mis en favoris.**

 **Merci à ma beta irremplaçable. Tu n'es pas prête d'être tranquille, j'ai encore plein d'idée d'olicity... ;)**

 **Je posterai mercredi prochain une mini fiction en quatre chapitres qui fait suite à l'OS "Fast and Furious and..." du recueil "A corps perdu". J'ai un petit coup de coeur pour la Felicity de cet OS et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu donner une suite et étoffer cette rencontre plus que mouvement entre Oliver et Felicity. Peut-être à bientôt...**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


End file.
